vgmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic (and others) Bloopers
Sonic (and others) Bloopers is the second fanfiction that LuigiTailsPrower has made and the winner of the "Best FF of 2009" VG Mania award. It's a skit-like FF that focuses primarily on various scenes in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise either being screwed up or exploited for plotholes and stuff. Every now and then a non-Sonic blooper shows up, but the focus is on Sonic and his friends (and enemies). Character Bios Sonic the Hedgehog The star of the whole thing, and fully aware of it.This super-speedy hedgehog can sometimes be a bit of a jerk, but he has a great amount of common sense, and will often rant when things don't make sense or are just plain stupid. He's locked in an ongoing battle with Dr. Eggman and hates casinos. Miles "Tails" Prower LTP's favorite Sonic character is a loyal friend to Sonic. He spends his free time making contraptions that don't quite work right and is known for having lame antagonists. He's also capable of reincarnation, but I guess you'd have to be in order to hang out with Sonic all the time. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles is one confused echidna. He is perpetually distrusting of Sonic and yet continually falling for Robotnik's tricks to turn them against each other. He claims to be super strong, but is frequently taken down easily by Sonic. He is guardian of the master emerald, but doesn't uphold that responsibility very well. His catch phrase is "Darn it Robotnik! I am so never working for you again!" And, of course, he does. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow was created as the ultimate life form, too good for anybody. He has no real friends and would prefer it to stay that way. He takes a serious tone when discussing affairs, but is often more confused than Knuckles when it comes to his true identity. It doesn't help that he's often visited by several other hims either. Rouge the Bat A skilled treasure hunter, but not a very bright one. She is often found flirting with several boys including Knuckles, Shadow, and Big in hopes of, well, I'm not really sure. She's always looking for treasure, but her hunches are often misguided and lead her to a dead end. She is also LTP's second least favorite Sonic character. Silver the Hedgehog LTP's least favorite Sonic character, Silver is typically the butt of the joke in the bloopers he's in. He's portrayed as an brainless idiot who is constantly winding up in all the wrong time periods in hopes of killing Sonic. He has strong and cheap psychokinetic powers and can't solve 2+2. Amy Rose Amy is easily Sonic's number one fan, always tracking Sonic down in hopes of being able to marry him someday. Sonic, however, just finds her creepy, and who can blame him after some of the stuff she's done? She may be in control of a greater power, but has terrible eyesight. She was once an acquaintance with Silver, but several of his actions have caused her to have other feelings for the n00b. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese Cream is a 6-year-old rabbit that tries to see the good in everyone. Cheese is a persuasive Chao that can knock you out in a heartbeat. Together they make a great team! Cream's cheery optimism often gets on the nerves of people like Shadow, but she's fairly contemplative and can be a great friend/sidekick. Cheese always knows just what to say, despite only being able to say "Chao", and his fighting skills are so great that only the great Omochao has ever been a match for him! Big the Cat Big is, well, Big. He's a little numb in the skull, always confused and wandering around trying to figure out what's going on. His best friend is his pet frog who he cleverly refers to as Froggy. He is currently dating Rouge the Bat. Fang the Sniper Fang is a skilled bounty hunter and cunning and ruthless mercenary. Despite all this, he got booted out of the Sonic franchise. Now Fang is on an ongoing mission to figure out why he was kicked out and perhaps reverse it all, or not, given some of Sonic's newest titles. His real name is actually Nack the Weasel, but he has a fit if you don't call him Fang. Or acknowledge his existence, for that matter. Dr. Robotnik/Eggman Dr. Robotnik is a crazed mad scientist who will do pretty much anything to take over the world and get Sonic out of his lack of hair. His plans typically don't work though, mainly because he's a moron. He's known for being able to trick/betray Knuckles over and over to get his emerald and have it work every single time. Eventually he changed his name to Dr. Eggman so Sonic couldn't insult him. (?) METAL SONIC :LOADING CHARACTER PROFILE::: BEHOLD THE MIGHT OF METAL SONIC THE GREATEST CREATION OF DOCTOR ROBOTNIK HAS BEEN NEGLECTED GREATLY OVER THE YEARS AND SHALL FREQUENTLY BE SOLD OUT BY MISERABLE FAKERS- DESPITE THE FACT THAT IT IS FAR SUPERIOR TO EVERYONE--- ARMED WITH INCREDIBLE SPEED- REFLEXES- AGILITY- TECHNOLOGY- WEAPONRY- AND INTELLIGENCE- METAL SONIC HAS ONE MISSION ONLY- TO DESTROY AND PROVE ITS SUPERIORITY TO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG :END OF EDIT::: Omochao AH! IT'S OMOCHAO! Omochao is infamous for killing/inconveniencing people in attempts to give them completely useless advice. He's a force to be reckoned with and extremely hard to kill off, Knuckles is currently the only one who has been able to keep him at bay. He treats everyone he sees like n00bs and seems completely oblivious to the world around him. If you see his ominous orange eyes and spinning propeller, it's already too late. Bloopers 1-10 This is where it all started. These 10 were basically LTP introducing you to the personalities of the characters, Sonic's ego, Omochao's annoyance, Silver's stupidity, and Knuckles' "relationship" with Robotnik. Bloopers include: *Bad Omochao! *Cheap casino! *Chivalry isn't Knuckles *A questionable trap *Dumb battle strategy *Amy's eye examination *The casino strikes again! *Sonic vs. Knuckles *Shadow vs. Shadow *Knuckles gets his revenge! Bloopers 11-20 Starting with the first non-Sonic blooper, every other blooper in this part is a continuation starring Sonic in Sonic the Fighters. Some running jokes rear their heads, such as Amy's obsession with Sonic, Knuckles constantly working for and being betrayed by Robotnik, and Sonic acting like the world revolves around him. Bloopers include: *The system is corrupt *Tails the mechanical "genius" *Silver's detour through time *Sonic vs. Knuckles 2 *The "Sonic sense" *A date with Sonic *Sonic vs. Knuckles 3 *Tails finally snaps *Knuckles' "ultimate" adventure? *Sonic's a sore loser Bloopers 21-30 After wrapping up the Sonic the Fighters continuations, four bloopers about the various teams in Sonic Heroes preparing for the game were made here. These ones seem to have gotten some good reception by their fans, all 3 of them. Blooper #30 is interesting as it recaps a previous blooper, this time guest-starring Big the Cat! LTP hopes to make more bloopers like that later on. Bloopers include: *Tails the mechanical "genius" 2 *Sonic vs. Sonic? *Invisible Amy? *Robotnik's last resort *Dr. Cannibal-Boon *Same old, same old... *Treasure? What treasure? *He's baaack... *Preparing for a comeback *Chivalry isn't Knuckles: starring Big the Cat! Bloopers 31-40 All ten of these bloopers were follow ups to previous bloopers, as voted for... by LTP. Most of these were pretty good, too. Blooper #38 is especially odd, as the entire thing is told like an old RPG battle instead of using the traditional color-coded dialogue. On top of that, the ongoing story starring Silver and Amy is finally concluded. Bloopers include: *A puzzling puzzle puzzles the puzzled *Sonic vs. Knuckles 4 *Lost in time again *Sonic's grand escape plan *The corruption continues *Invasion of the Shadows *A new level of cheap *Cheese vs. Omochao *Even dumberer battle strategy *The hedgehog's last stand Bloopers 41-50 Aside from a few random jokes, there are a few specialty bloopers here, a Christmas blooper, a New Year's blooper, and blooper #50, LTP's longest blooper yet, and homage and recap of everything that's happened so far in the bloopers. LTP can't wait to come up with his next 50 bloopers. Also, Fang debuts here. Bloopers include: *Dr. Robotnik Eggman, I presume? *Enter Fang the Sniper! *Blaze vs... Blaze? *'Tis the season of giving *An impossible mission *Nothing happened... *Happy Sonic '010! *Aquaphobia? *Eggman's starring role *Sonic Bloopers: A Reflection Bloopers 51-60 There's a lot more Omochao in here, plus previously overlooked characters are getting a bit more attention. Blooper #55 contains some nice Kirby references despite being a Sonic blooper. LTP posted the last 5 bloopers all at once just so he could fit a whole 20 on one page. Bloopers include: *The investigation continues *Omochao refuses to be helpful *Cursed? Ha! *Omochao's ultimate victim! *Dr. Eggmarx wants his wish *Frog hunt *Ridiculous missions *Absence '06 *Bad Omochao: starring Big the Cat! *Sudden cancellation Bloopers 61-70 LTP begins to lose control of his fic when Silver breaks in and writes his own blooper. The other bloopers here aren't as funny and/or accurate as most of his other bloopers, and at this point it seems like LTP is losing his touch. Bloopers include: *Bad OmoToad! *Run, run, run! *Slivr duz the sav wurld!!1! *Know your enemy *Tipping the scales *Sonic vs. Knuckles V: Camelot edition *Stop being a moron! *The Shake Dimension offensive *Eggman the creep learns from the worst *Important announcement BLOOPERS ID 01000111-01010000 :CREATING DESCRIPTION::: THE 10 <00001010> BLOOPERS MENTIONED IN THIS SECTION OF THE WIKIA PAGE WERE ALL ABOUT AND COMPOSED BY THE GREAT METAL SONIC--- FOR SOME REASON- THEY WERE NOT HIGHLY RECEIVED AND MOST READERS JUST WAITED IN ANTICIPATION FOR METAL SONIC TO LEAVE AND FOR ITS BLOOPERS TO BE OVER--- HOW ARROGANT THOSE READERS ARE THEY SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR INSULTING THE WRITING SKILL OF ME THE GREAT METAL SONIC :END OF EDIT::: Bloopers include: *A fated encounter *The ultimate showdown of Knuckles the Echidna *The cheap upgrade *A new strategy *Another faker! *The ultimate life form *Metal Sonic finally snaps *Super robot racing *Pep talk *A fated conclusion Bloopers 81-90 This part was divided in two. The first 5 bloopers all star Shadow, as requested by the readers in a poll. The back 5 all have nothing to do with Sonic (save for one April Fool's joke between #89 and #90), and show a clear bias LTP has with the Pokemon franchise. #85 was a unique crossover between the first and second half of this set, though it was really only made for a Maria vs. Mario comparason joke. Bloopers include: *Make way for Team Werenota! *Maria... *Faker! *Never travel with Silver *Shadow vs. Nintendo *Baby mixup *Pick a box, any box. *Blastin' off with Team Rocket! *Welcome to the world of... uh... LINE, PLEASE! *A masterful conversation *KF buys SoulSilver Members' Opinions *KirbyFan66, AKA King Servbot, gave Sonic (and others) Bloopers a positive review and an 8 out of 10 score, putting it in his "middle tier" of fanfics.